1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the art of electric heating units and in particular to support means for carrying insulating bushings which support open-coil electrical resistance heating elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents which teach support members for carrying insulating bushings and supporting open-coil elements for electric heating units of the same type with which this invention is concerned are the following: U.S. Nos. 3,812,322; 1,751,797 and 1,628,876. In the arrangement of the first two listed patents, after the strips with cutouts are placed in their final assembled position, an additional step is required to secure the two strips in their assembled relation. Also in the second listed patent, the fastening arrangement is of the type which does not permit ready disassembly of the two strips for the replacement of an insulating bushing.
The present invention has among its aims the provision of an improved, inexpensive construction in which the assembly may be accomplished quickly and easily, and also in which intentional disengagement of the assembly may be done easily.